Fireside Illness
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: It starts off with a meeting. Someone is missing. A subject that had never been disscussed finally is talked about. What is it? Well you have to read and find out.might go longer. Rating because I am paranoid about this story, could pass as K but oh well. Starring the whole Fireside Girls Troop.Final Chapter is Up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. Mary Poppins is also owned by Disney. 7-Up is owned by Dr Pepper Snapple Group Inc  
OCs: Wisteria Alder-Warden, Glenn Alder-Warden, Sam (Samantha) Alder-Warden, Parker Alder-Warden, Rachel Alder-Warden, Kurtis Warden, and Nancy Garcia-Shapiro  
Rating: T altough it could pass as K+ I think, but mentioning of character dying so I am paranoid so went with T**_

"Hey guys Whatcha do" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro stopped halfway through her catchphrase when she realized who had opened the door, "Where's Gretchen?"  
"We don't know Chief," Adyson Sweetwater responded, a little panic in her voice.  
"She is never late for anything" Holly Wilson stated, a slight note of panic in her voice as well.  
"Hang on girls let me give her a call" Isabella said, pulling out her light pink cell phone.  
Isabella quickly dialed Gretchen's phone number. The phone rang for a few seconds then Gretchen picked the phone up. Isabella put the phone on speaker.  
"Why aren't you here Gretchen" Isabella inquired.  
"Not feeling well" They heard Gretchen Adler-Warden (**A/N/: Pronounced War-den, which some of you would probably already know**) respond.  
"How so" Isabella inquired  
"Chief unless you want me there upheaving my stomach contents every thirty minutes, then it would be a better idea if I stay home" Gretchen said, sounding very tired, "That has been happening since 8 o' clock last night."  
"Wow" Adyson commenting quietly  
"You have me on speaker don't you Isabella" Gretchen commented, picking up Adyson's voice through the phone.  
"Even when you are sick you still have ability to detect subtle things" Isabella commented surprised.  
This brought a coughing laugh from the troop's second-in-command. The laugh got them nervous.  
"I know you guys all too well" Gretchen said, "umm…..you guys gotta excuse me for a second"  
The Fireside Girls in the woods headquarters heard a door shut in the background. After a few moments of silence, Gretchen came back on the phone.  
"Ugh I hate being sick" Gretchen commented  
"Was that" Katie Nelson began.  
"Yes it was and you do not want to know" Gretchen stated interrupting.  
"That good" Adyson inquired sarcastically  
"Not funny Addy" Gretchen said seriously.  
"I was joking Gretchen" Adyson commented  
"Okay, you guys go ahead and get your patches for day and I know that Isabella will fill me in later" Gretchen said.  
"Okay Gretchen see you later then" Isabella said and closed her cell phone.  
"So what are we going to do today Isabella" Ginger Hirano asked  
"We are going to do what we always do Ginger, We are going to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing" Isabella answered **(A/N: A little ha ha for those of you who used to watch Pinky and the Brain**).  
The six of the seven Fireside Girls went over to Phineas and Ferb's backyard.  
"Hey Phineas Whatcha doin?" Isabella inquired.  
"We don't know yet, Isabella" Phineas Flynn responded.  
"Phineas do you notice anyone missing other than Perry" inquired Phineas' British step-brother, Ferb Fletcher.  
"What? Oh one of the Fireside Girls is missing" Phineas noted.  
"Gretchen is sick today" Isabella muttered  
"Really? _Gretchen_ is sick," Phineas inquired.  
"Yes now that is enough Phineas Flynn" snapped Adyson.  
Phineas was taken aback at Adyson comment. Adyson had never snapped at him like that before.  
"Easy Addy" Milly said grabbing the brunette's arm then whispered in to Adyson ear, "Don't harm Phineas or Ferb, we don't want Isabella or Gretchen on your case"  
"All right" Adyson muttered.  
"Hmm….Maybe there is something we can do for her. What do you think Isabella" Phineas mused  
"Yeah maybe we can do something for Gretchen," Isabella stated  
"Chicken soup….crackers, ugh I don't know" Phineas said  
Isabella's phone rang. The ringtone was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, It was Gretchen's ringtone.  
"Wow Beethoven" Ferb whistled  
"Gretchen was playing it and I recorded it and set it as her ringtone" Isabella explained, as she pulled out her phone.  
"Gretchen plays the piano" Phineas inquired while Isabella was talking on her phone with Gretchen.  
"Yeah she plays it quite well" Adyson commented.  
"Well that I didn't know" Phineas replied, "There isn't a lot known about you girls now is there."

*STORY STOPS FOR THIS CONVERSATION*

"**PHINEAS FLYNN! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" I, Numbuh26Z Shout.  
**"Well you are the one who wrote that so basically it's not my fault, it's yours" Phineas replies**  
"I was making a causal observation" I state.  
**"You have a valid point there but wouldn't it be easier to just do an author's note on it" Phineas asks me. **  
"Hey blame the creators of the show Phineas, not me" I grumble.  
**"Well maybe they can't think of anything" Phineas suggests. **  
"Maybe, oh well I will try and not make you break the fourth wall" I say slightly irritated.**

*STORY RESUMES*

"You really didn't know Gretchen plays the piano" Adyson questioned Phineas.  
"No I did not" Phineas replies  
"Well she can. There is only like three of us that have the patience to learn piano" Adyson explains, "Isabella has the patience enough to play slightly but not as well as Gretchen."  
"But Gretchen" Phineas and Adyson heard Isabella say, "All right fine. I understand."  
Isabella sighed as she hung up her phone again.  
"She is very stubborn sometimes" Isabella grumbled  
"Well she _is _the second-in-command but not just any second in command she is _your_ Second" Adyson pointed out.  
"Wait, Gretchen is the second-in-command" Phineas asked surprised, and Ferb's eyes widen.  
The other members of Fireside Girls Danville Troop 46231 stood around the Flynn-Fletcher duo.  
"We thought Adyson was your second Isabella" Phineas mumbled.  
"Actually we get that surprised reaction a lot" Adyson commented with a laugh "I am too accident prone to be the second-in-command"  
"Really" Phineas asked  
"One word: bio dome" Adyson responded.  
"Oh" Phineas said quietly, "You had a lot of accidents that day"  
Adyson chuckled, "Well I don't have that many in one day, but one or two everyday"  
"How about we surprise her at home" Isabella suggested.  
Everyone present cheered in agreement. About five minutes later they arrived at the Warden household.  
"Hi Mrs. Adler-Wareden may we see Gretchen" Isabella asked politely.  
"Okay but be careful Isabella, I don't want you or the Fireside Girls or Phineas and Ferb getting sick" Wisteria Alder-Wareden, Gretchen's mom, said, "You girls know where her room is"  
Phineas and Ferb followed the Fireside Girls up the stairs. Isabella gave a knock on the door on the right at the top of the stairs.  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" Gretchen's oldest brother commented coming down the hall, "Brainiac has been sick for two days now"  
"I am well aware of that Glenn" Isabella said glaring at him.  
"Glenn Richard Alder-Wareden! You leave them alone!" Gretchen's voice, raspy but flooded with anger struck the group from behind. Many of them initially reacted with a flinch, but they all turned to see the smallest member of Fireside Girls troop 46231 standing where the shout had come from. Gretchen was in a depressing shape; her skin was pale and the bright red color of her ears told of the high fever that plagued her. Nonetheless the aggravation her bright blue eyes shot at her brother didn't falter.  
"You are supposed to stay in your room" Glenn stated ignoring the harsh stare from his youngest sibling  
"Not really, but you are supposed to be at your summer school classes" Gretchen retorted, fidgeting slightly in her loose deep emerald green pajamas.  
"Ugh whatever I have to go now" Glenn commented before taking off down the stairs.  
"Okay, come on" Gretchen said slightly irritated, opening her bedroom door, "Watch where you step, my dog is around here somewhere"  
Phineas and Ferb looked around noticed how neat and organized Gretchen's room was. At one end of the room was the bed, the sheets were a little bit ruffled. A computer desk complete with a desktop computer was sitting next to the window seat. A laptop sat on top of the desktop's tower. The selves on the book case that stood on the opposite side of the room were full of books on various subjects, but one shelf was completely devoted to Fireside Girls manuals and pamphlets, as well as older Lil' Sparks magazines. In between two of the bookcases was a TV stand with a cabinet underneath it. The cabinet was open revealing many DVDs and VHSs. The TV that stood on top of the stand was an older TV. Sitting above the TV was a VHS/DVD player, which was running an older movie. They noticed the stereo system sitting on a shelf next to window seat. There were several bean bags in a semi-circle around the TV. The colors of the walls were more subdued colors. Next to the door was a collection of patches. Each case was labeled: 'Lil' Sparks Patches' and 'Fireside Girls Patches'. There were many patches in each case. There was one case completely devoted to the 'help thy neighbor' patch. On the same wall were various photos: several with all the Fireside Girls, some at different ages, a couple of photos with Gretchen and Isabella, and one with a younger Isabella and Gretchen, as well as Sam, and an older girl who looked a lot like Isabella.  
"What's with the beanbags" Phineas inquired.  
"Sitting in, obviously," Gretchen replied while the other Fireside Girls snickered a little bit.  
The Fireside Girls, Phineas, and Ferb heard a woof from under Gretchen's bed. Phineas and Ferb jumped, while Gretchen bent down and looked under the bed.  
"Come here Geist" Gretchen said pulling out a German Shepard puppy. It was black and brown, and very fluffy. (**A/N: Geist means Ghost in German**)  
"Aww it is so cute" Adyson commented.  
"You want to hold Geist, Addy" Gretchen inquired.  
"Okay" Adyson replied a bit unsure.  
"Don't worry Addy she's housebroken" Gretchen reassured Adyson, and then addressing the whole group, "You guys can sit in the beanbags, that's what they are there for"  
There was a collective poof of air as most of the Fireside Girls, Phineas and Ferb sat in the beanbags. They sat facing away from the TV. Gretchen handed Adyson Geist, while the puppy licked her hands.  
"So how old is Geist" Phineas queried.  
"She is fourteen weeks old" Gretchen replied sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed.  
"What does her name mean" Katie inquired  
"Ghost" Milly answered surprising everyone including Gretchen.  
"Exactly, poltergeist means noisy ghost" Gretchen explained further.  
A beep from the computer made everyone except Gretchen jump. Geist wriggled out of Adyson's lap and joined her owner as she strode over to the desktop computer. Gretchen hit a few keys and pulled the computer out of sleep mode. She pulled up the site that caused her computer to ping. Gretchen hit a few keystrokes, sighed in disgust, and rebooted the site.  
"Ugh plagued by viruses" Gretchen commented.  
"What" Holly asked  
"The site for our troop and myself have been plagued by viruses" Gretchen replied, "This is the third time I had to reboot the site"  
"Can you do anything about it" Isabella asked.  
"Yes I can but I need to find IP address that is causing the problem" Gretchen replied.  
"Can it possibly our own server" Ginger asked  
"No, someone has hacked the site and is overriding my virus wipes" Gretchen answered, "here let me log out and Isabella you log in on my desktop and I will log in on my laptop"  
"Okay" Isabella replied slightly hesitant  
Isabella came over to the desktop. The Fireside Girls site was asking for Troop Number, Badge Number and Password. The site had been upgraded since the summer began, to avoid hackers gaining access to the site. Isabella quickly typed in 46231, 25463, and Phineas.  
Gretchen pulled out her laptop and quickly pulled up the site. She logged in as well typing in: 46231, 28011, and Blitz Geist. She didn't want to give any indication that she actually liked Ferb, unlike Isabella who had Phineas as her password.  
"Okay it needs to a complete override with yours and I will block the IP from coming anywhere near the site" Gretchen instructed.  
It was done in a couple of moments. Isabella logged out. Gretchen rebooted the sited one final time and looked it over.  
"Okay we are all clear" Gretchen announced closing the lid of her laptop.  
Katie looked at her watch; they had been there for almost half an hour. Geist had come over to and was now lying in front of her beanbag. Katie absentmindedly stroked the puppy's soft fur.  
Gretchen noted the time as well. Isabella sat back down in the beanbag she had vacated. She sat at the foot of her bed again. Geist walked over from Katie and came over to her owner. Geist then curled up in Gretchen's lap.  
"Who is the girl who looks like Isabella in the picture" Phineas asked, as it had been bothering him since they arrived.  
Isabella and Gretchen looked at one another. The feeling in the room went from relaxed to very uneasy. The other Fireside Girls had never inquired about it, especially since Isabella and Gretchen caught them glancing at it, and told them it was a subject they never wanted to talk about it. The Girls tensed up when Phineas asked his question. Something in both Isabella's and Gretchen's expressions had changed. Isabella's' went from relaxed to expressionless. Gretchen's face got even paler and a grim slash was set in her face.  
"Is there a problem with it" Phineas inquired sensing he said something wrong.  
Isabella sighed before saying "Phineas do you really want to know"  
"Yes, Yes I do" Phineas stated.  
"All right, that girl in that picture with Gretchen, Sam, and I is my older sister" Isabella said quietly.  
Five of the Fireside Girls looked at one another as they did **not** know this bit of information. Gretchen looked down and started stroking Geist rapidly. Isabella glanced at her best friend and second-in-command. Gretchen avoided eye contact with her.  
"Gretchen I need you here" Isabella pleaded quietly, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
"Okay Izzy," Gretchen replied, tears also starting to form in her eyes, looking up at Isabella, "Do you want me to explain?"  
"No we can both explain it" Isabella stated  
"All right then" Gretchen replied, then went into a coughing fit.  
"You okay" Isabella queried her concern flashing visibly across her face.  
"Yeah, like I said I hate being sick" Gretchen replied, "Anyway explanation"  
"Her name was Nancy" Isabella said, "She was in the Fireside Girls with Sam, as a matter of fact the ironic thing is that Sam and Nancy held the same positions as Gretchen and I"  
"Sam was Nancy's Second-in-Command" Gretchen clarified for everyone, "Isabella and I were in the Lil' Sparks program and they were our assigned mentors. Sam was my mentor and Nancy was Isabella's mentor"  
"But she doesn't live with" Phineas began.  
"Phineas don't even finish that statement" Ferb interrupted his brother, "I think I know why Isabella and Gretchen don't talk about their Lil' Sparks days with anyone"  
"We were in the program for about three weeks when we were told that we were being assigned different mentors" Isabella continued, "We were confused, because normally once a Lil' Spark was assigned to a Fireside Girl, the Fireside Girl mentored the Lil' Spark until the Lil' Spark became full-fledged Fireside Girl or the Fireside Girl had been retired."  
"We both knew it wasn't either, so we knew whatever it was it wasn't good" Gretchen said, as she stopped stroking Geist, whom had fallen asleep in her lap.  
"Sam came in to the office and we could tell something was wrong" Isabella continued, "Our sector overseer was shocked to see Sam in her office"  
"Sam was freaking out, she said that she 'didn't want to be the Troop Leader,' that it wasn't her place" Gretchen said shuddering slightly from the memory and from her high fever.  
"Gretchen had immediately picked up on the panic and fear in Sam's voice" Isabella commented, "I knew something was wrong because Sam and Nancy were never far apart"  
"We informed there that we had to go home, that our parents wanted to see us" Gretchen said quietly.  
"Sam lead us back to my old house which was a few blocks away from the Lil' Sparks lodge, which is on the outskirts of town" Isabella said  
"It was then we were told that Nancy was hit by a car while trying to prevent a younger kid form getting hit by the same car" Gretchen said, "Sam was present when it happened, she was pretty freaked out"  
"We moved shortly after word to across the street from you guys" Isabella finished.  
Phineas was silent. The other Fireside Girls were just staring at their Troop Leader and the Second-In-Command. The remaining Fireside Girls were dumbstruck. It was Ferb who broke the silence.  
"Let's change the subject shall we" Ferb inquired.  
"Yeah that would be a good idea" Phineas responded.  
The group was startled by a buzzing noise coming from the TV. Gretchen grabbed the remote from the foot of her bed and switched the TV to regular mode. She pressed the rewind button on the remote to rewind the tape. She then muted the TV. Gretchen put Geist on the dog bed that was in between her bed and her computers.  
"Okay then, Parker what are you doing in here" Gretchen said turning around sharply to face her older brother, who had come into the room when the TV started white noising.  
"Mom sent me up here to see if you have taken the medicine" Parker replied  
"Yeah I have" Gretchen commented making a face that indicated that she didn't like the medicine.  
"I agree with you Gretchen, that stuff is nasty" Parker commented smirking slightly, "You haven't vomited in what, almost an hour now"  
"Yes and the medicine took a long time to take effect," Gretchen retorted pushing her brother to the door.  
"It stops the vomiting but it takes a while for it to kick in, you know that Gretchen" Parker replied, and then he stepped out of her room.  
"I just realized this, your ears are extremely red Gretchen" Adyson commented cocking her head slightly.  
"I know that Addy, in my family red ears generally mean fever" Gretchen replied, "The brighter the red the higher the fever"  
"So you have a pretty high fever then right" Holly commenting from her beanbag.  
"Yes last time I checked it was 103.5, But I have taken a fever reducer since then" Gretchen replied, "and I am supposed to take a cough suppressant," She glanced at her watch, "five minutes ago"  
"Cough suppressant" Adyson inquired with her eyebrows raised.  
"You want me at the next meeting right" Gretchen shot at her, walking in her bathroom  
"Well yeah," Adyson replied.  
"Well then I have to take it either way," Gretchen called from the bathroom. The group heard a gagging sound followed by violent coughing, "I want to know why the companies make the stuff taste like crud"  
"Are you sure you are okay" Isabella asked going to the bathroom door.  
"I am pretty sure I will be okay" Gretchen replied, her glasses askew from her coughing fit.  
"You seriously don't look okay Gret" Isabella commented giving her longtime friend a concerned look.  
"I am _fine_ Isabella" Gretchen replied in a low growl.  
"Easy Gret, I am just saying I haven't seen you this pale in years" Isabella said defensively.  
"Ferb how about you chose a movie" Gretchen told Ferb, and then returning her attention to Isabella, "I know Izzy, I am just irritable from lack of sleep."  
"Could you possibly have the flu combined with a summer cold" inquired Isabella  
"I don't know Izzy, and that vexes me in a big way" Gretchen answered.  
"How about this one" Ferb inquired holding up Mary Poppins.  
"Ah 'Mary Poppins' one of my favorite movies based on a very good book series" Gretchen said with a slight smile.

They were halfway through the movie when Phineas' phone rang. Gretchen quickly pressed pause before Phineas could pick his phone up. It was Candace.  
"We are hanging out with Gretchen today; yes the _Fireside _Girl Gretchen, Tell mom we will be home by dinner" Phineas spoke in to the phone.  
There was a gentle knock on the door, but Gretchen recognized the knock.  
"Come in mom" Gretchen called out.  
"Hey kids I brought you some snacks," Wisteria stated coming in to the room. Wisteria glanced over at her youngest child whom replied "Don't worry about me mom I am fine with the saltines and 7-Up, it's the only thing besides the medication that I haven't you know"  
"All right then I will just leave this with you kids in here and I will get it later" Wisteria commented setting the tray down on a table beneath the light switch.  
Phineas and Ferb glanced at Gretchen, who just shrugged and said "My mom loves to make treats and that sort of thing."  
"Her mom makes some great chocolate chip cookies" Katie and Milly commented.  
"Cool" Phineas said grabbing one of the chocolate chip cookies. Phineas noticed Ferb had one as well.  
"Glad to see you like them" Gretchen said with a smile before taking a sip out of a 7-Up can. Gretchen chuckled softly, and then commented "You have now met my three of my four older siblings, Just Rachel left to meet"  
"Rachel, your other older sister" Isabella glanced at Gretchen who nodded.  
"So you have two older sisters and two older brothers" Phineas asked Gretchen.  
"Yes, Sam, Glenn, Parker and Rachel" Gretchen replied while Phineas took a sip out of his milk carton **(A/N: You know the ones they give out at lunch at the schools).  
**"Cool, no offense but your oldest brother seems like a jerk" Phineas commented.  
"No need to worry about that, everyone who meets him thinks that" Gretchen replied with a slight chuckle.  
"Seriously" Phineas inquired  
"Yup, Glenn is a total dill weed" said a girl who had black hair with bright green eyes with a playful spark in them, coming into the room, "I found this for you, and you never believe where"  
"In the fridge" Gretchen inquired jokingly.  
The girl chuckled and replied, "Under the grill actually"  
"Glenn did it didn't he" Gretchen inquired.  
"Yeah he did" Rachel replied, "Don't worry he left for his summer school classes"  
"Thank you Rachel" Gretchen said to her older sister.  
"No problems lil' sis, you feeling any better" Rachel inquired  
"A little bit" Gretchen replied  
"Hmmm, your ears are still bright red and I haven't seen your ears this red since you were four and Parker and I were eight" Rachel commented, "Do you still have your copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' by Harper Lee?"  
"Yeah why" Gretchen responded slightly confused  
"Apparently Glenn took off with Sam's copy and she needs to do a report for next year on it" Rachel stated with a scowl on her face.  
"At the beginning of next school year right" Gretchen inquired  
"Yes" Rachel replied starting for the door  
"Hang on a sec Rachel" Gretchen said going over to one of the book cases and putting the book in her hand on a shelf and pulled out another book, "Take this to Sam please"  
"Okay, I put it in her room" Rachel commented, "I am going to hang out with my friends. If Parker asks just tell him the park okay"  
"All right" Gretchen replied nodding.  
Rachel left the room. Phineas and Ferb glanced at one another. The other Fireside Girls were smiling slightly.  
"Okay so now you two have met all my siblings" Gretchen commented with a nod at Phineas and Ferb.  
"And we have already met your mom and step-dad so that is all your family" Phineas replied.  
"Well my immediate family" Gretchen replied with a smirk.  
Phineas' phone rang again. It was Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Phineas had a quick conversation with his mother.  
"Okay Ferb we have got to go home now" Phineas said to his step brother after he hung up.  
"Well it is four thirty now and everyone's parents will be looking for them soon" Isabella stated noting the time.  
"Here I will walk you guys to the door" Gretchen said, "Besides it would be good if you guys left before Glenn gets back. Otherwise he will start harassing me about how long you have been here."  
The Fireside Girls, Phineas, and Ferb bid goodbye to Gretchen.

It was about two hours later when Parker came up to Gretchen's room to see if she was feeling well enough to eat something other than saltines and 7-Up. The answer to that was no.

**Okay then Reviews anyone? I need at least one yes reviews to continue the story**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. 7-Up is owned by Dr Pepper Snapple Group Inc  
OCs: Wisteria Alder-Warden, Glenn Alder-Warden, Sam (Samantha) Alder-Warden, Parker Alder-Warden, Rachel Alder-Warden, and Kurtis Warden  
Rating: T**_

**Review responses: Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1 and you asked for more so here is Chapter 2 of Fireside Illness**

"I wonder why she is so sick, she seemed fine yesterday" Phineas commented to Isabella as he, Isabella and Ferb walked back to their houses.  
"She was fine yesterday, besides she hardly ever gets sick" Isabella responded.  
"I remember when almost everyone got sick in first grade, it was me, you, her and Ferb that didn't get sick. It is kinda like she has a super immune system or something" Phineas said.  
"Well she is not a germaphobe if that's what you are thinking Phineas" Isabella stated.  
"Do you think it was…?" Phineas stopped mid-question, "The rays of light remember, she was a little paranoid about them?"  
"Yeah she was I will ask her more about that tomorrow" Isabella said, " See you two tomorrow"  
"See you tomorrow" The two boys said before scurrying to their house across the street.

**A/N: So any one wondering how Gretchen got sick in the first place? Well you will have to read the rest of the chapter to find out. By the way the next bit is not a flashback. Anyway enough with my interrupting. Back to the story!**

**The previous day...…..**

"Well that was fun" Isabella said after they finished building a large aquarium in the Phineas and Ferb's back yard, "So Phineas now what"  
"Well shouldn't we fill the aquarium with aquatic life, and besides does the Fireside Girls have a sepefic patch they can earn involving marine life" Phineas responded.  
"Uhhhh…. Gretchen any suggestions" Isabella said to her second-in-command who was standing not more than two feet from her.  
"Octopus Wrestling, is one that I know from the top of my head" Gretchen answered, ducking as a rays of light zoomed over her and hit Linda Flynn Fletcher's car, "Weird things with the rays of light, this is the third or fourth time this has happened"  
"You do know rays can't affect you right" Phineas asked.  
"You never know Phineas, some types of light affect your mood" Gretchen responded.  
"Hey Where's Perry" Phineas inquired

_At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated….. (DEI)….._

"You are too late Perry the Platypus, soon all those annoyingly cute Fireside Girls will become ill and won't come knocking on my door selling their cupcakes" Cackled Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.  
The teal platypus chattered. He wriggled out of the overly complicated trap that Doof had put him in. Perry moved quickly punching Doof in the face as the latter was using a targeting system to track all the Fireside Girls in Danville. Doof was shoved in to his machine damaging the targeting system. Doof swung a pipe wrench at the platypus. Perry deftly avoided the weapon. The Make-all-the-Fireside-Girls-Sick-inator was firing all over the place, and Perry realized he needed to destroy the machine before it could cause some harm. Perry tricked Doof in to hitting the self-destruct button on the Inator but not before the ray stuck a Fireside Girl who was the third on in line to wrestle the octopus. Perry dove out of DEI as Doof shouted "Curse you Perry the Platypus"

Perry hang-glided down to the OWCA building in downtown Danville. He arrived and gave his superior a salute.  
"Hello Agent P" Major Monogram said replying to the salute.  
"The scientists have analyzed Doof's most recent Inator, and to tell you the truth this one is his most successful. I sure hope it didn't hit any of those little girls" Monogram informed Perry as they walked through O.W.C.A. Headquarters.  
Perry chattered in response, _I sure hope not.  
_"You may go home now Agent P," Monogram informed the teal platypus.  
Perry saluted the Major before he took off in his hover car.  
"That was fun" Isabella said, "What do you think girls?"  
The Fireside Girl chorused their cheers and they all stated they had fun.  
"The light rays didn't do you any harm Gretchen" Adyson commented, jibing the troops second-in-command for her paranoia earlier.  
"I do not trust random rays of light, you learn that when you have my brothers for siblings" Gretchen responded.  
"I didn't know you knew wrestling moves half-pint" Buford grunted.  
"Glenn and Parker, I blame them, and their constant wrestling matches" Gretchen replied, her face expressionless.  
The group heard a chattering sound. They looked and found the source to be the Flynn-Fletcher's family pet platypus. The teal monotreme casually stood by his two owners.  
"Oh there you are Perry, you missed all the fun today buddy" Phineas commented looking at the platypus.  
"Seriously your brothers' wrestle" Baljeet inquired of the bespectacled girl.  
"Yes, it rather annoying but on the plus side, Glenn doesn't irritate me when he gets into one of his spats with Parker" Gretchen responded with a shrug of her shoulders, and then she frowned slightly," Has anybody else noticed that our activity has disappeared"  
"Mom you I told you they had built an aquarium in the backyard" The redheaded Candace Flynn said as she dragged her mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, into the now empty backyard.  
"I don't see an aquarium in the backyard, I just see the boys, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls" Linda responded to her teenage daughter.  
"It was just here and it was huge" Candace exclaimed, "I have no idea how they got rid of it so quickly"  
"Who wants snacks" Linda inquired.  
"What kind of snacks" Phineas inquired back.  
"Pie of course" Linda responded with a grin.  
"Sure" Chorused most of the group, with the exception of Adyson and Gretchen.  
"I have to get home and walk my dog" Gretchen stated.  
"I gotta go home and do some laundry" Adyson commented.  
"Okay then see you girls tomorrow" Isabella said.  
"Yeah see you later Isabella" Adyson and Gretchen said together.

**Four hours later…..**

"Gretchen are you sure you are all right you are looking a little pale" Kurtis inquired of his youngest step-child.  
"I think I am okay, oh and check" Gretchen responded, wearing her deep emerald green pajamas.  
"Clever move" Kurtis commented as he examined the chess board. He moved one of his pieces in a defensive move.  
"Checkmate" Gretchen said taking out the piece and exposing the King which was trapped by several pieces.  
"Okay you win tonight, but tomorrow you will face my vengeance" Kurtis joked.  
"Game on then" Gretchen joked right back.  
"All right you two you finished your game now Gretchen you go upstairs and brush your teeth, I will be up in a moment" Wisteria commented as she walked into the room.  
"Okay mom" Gretchen responded, her voice a little raspy.  
"Gretchen are you sure you are okay, I can swear your ears are starting to turn red" Wisteria stated as she peered at her youngest daughter.  
"My ears are starting to turn red," Gretchen repeated,her eyebrows frowwing.  
"Yes but go on its almost eight, finish getting ready for bed" Wisteria commented.  
Gretchen hurried up the stairs. She went into her own private bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her mother and step-father were right she did look a little pale, and the tips of her ears were starting to turn red. She sighed and grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste from the cabinet behind the mirror. She ran a little hot water over her toothbrush. She then applied the toothpaste to her toothbrush. The instant the mint flavored paste touched her tongue, her gag reflex jumped in to action. Gretchen knew the sensation very well; she knew she had less than a second to get to the toilet. She made it, barely. Luckily for her she didn't get any vomit on the floor, all of it wound up in the porcelain bowl of the toilet. After she was finished upchucking, she rinsed her mouth out with water.  
"Gretchen honey is everything okay" Her mother's voice originating from the room.  
"No mom," Gretchen replied, her voice sounding like sandpaper on wood.  
Wisteria came into the bathroom and she looked over Gretchen before saying "What happened"  
"I just threw up, and I don't really feel too good" Gretchen replied, her ears flushing a bright red.  
"Okay let me get you into bed all right" Wisteria said scooping up the small girl.  
Wisteria carefully carried Gretchen over to her bed. She laid her down on it. Gretchen had fallen asleep in the few moments from the bathroom to her bed. Geist was already on the foot of the bed. Geist lifted her head sleepily. She then cocked her head and then lay back down.  
"Kurtis will you come here for a moment" Wisteria called her husband whom was in mid-conversation with the eldest child, Samantha or Sam as she preferred to be called.  
"Okay Wisteria, excuse me for a moment Sam" Kurtis said.  
"You are excused" Sam responded with a glance at her mother, and then thought, _Something is wrong with Gretty, I wonder what it is. _  
"Gretchen is sick" Wisteria said in a low voice to Kurtis.  
"I knew she wasn't feeling well when we were playing chess" Kurtis replied in an equally low voice.  
"Gretty is sick isn't she" Sam said, making her parents jump.  
"How did you know" Kurtis inquired giving Sam a curious look.  
"I know Gretty better than anyone, except maybe Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, after all Izzy _is _her best friend" Sam replied.  
"I wonder what caused her to get so sick in the first place, but I hope it isn't too serious" Wisteria commented.  
"The bigger problem will be Glenn" Sam pointed out, "You know how much he loves to razz Gretty"  
"he has summer school to worry about" Wisteria stated.  
"Good thing too" Sam muttered, "Do you want me to stay with her tomorrow Mom?"  
"No it will be fine" Wisteria responded.  
"Are you one hundred percent sure" Sam inquired  
"Yes and you really won't be of good use with your broken arm" Wisteria responded, "What possessed you to climb that tree anyway"  
"Glenn tricked me into it, he knows what buttons to push," Sam answered, "That's my problem I always have to prove that I can do something when I clearly know the end results would be disaterous"  
"That happens amongst siblings unfortunately" Kurtis commented, "But anyway I suggest you two go to bed, I don't work tomorrow so I will stay with Gretchen tonight"  
"I will keep an eye on her tomorrow then" Wisteria stated.

Everyone did what they said they were going to do. Gretchen had vistors the next day (**A/N: like you didn't know that).**

**Does Gretchen remain ill into the following day? You will have to read to find out. Yeah I know this one is shorter, but I don't normally write long chapters. Anyways Reviews if you will.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. 7-Up is owned by Dr Pepper Snapple Group Inc  
OCs: Wisteria Alder-Warden, Glenn Alder-Warden, Sam (Samantha) Alder-Warden, Parker Alder-Warden, Rachel Alder-Warden, and Kurtis Warden  
Rating: T**_

**Review responses:  
FanFreak01: Here is Chapter 3 :D**

It was the day after they had visited Gretchen. Isabella was still worried about her friend. She and the remaining Fireside Girls arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. As usual the boys had some crazy project started.  
"Hey guys Whatcha Doin" Isabella inquired glumly.  
"Still sick" Phineas inquired in reply.  
"Yeah" Adyson responded  
"We went and checked on her this morning and she was asleep on the couch, curled in a ball with Geist right next to her" Isabella stated, she could not let herself drift off today,especaiily since Gretchen won't be there to snap her out of it.  
"She sleeps in a ball" Phineas inquired his eyebrows raised.  
"Not normally" Isabella replied, this caused Phineas' eyebrows to raise higher, "Troop Leader and their Second-in-Command normally share a tent, on camping expitditions"  
"Really" The question came from the usually quiet green haired British youth.  
"Yeah" Most of the Girls responded.  
Once again Isabella's phone rang Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Everyone in the backyard looked inquiringly at Isabella.  
"She is good" Isabella said, and then picked up the phone, "Hey Gretchen"  
"Plan 12 is a fail" Gretchen commented in response.  
"Wow really, That's bad right" Isabella commented.  
"Yes it is bad," Gretchen said with a weak chuckle, "OW, HEY CAT GET OFF!"  
"Are you okay" Isabella inquired now alarmed, even though everyone was staring at Isabella's phone, which she had on speaker.  
"Glenn get your stupid cat out of my room" They heard Gretchen say angerily to her brother, her voice still as raspy as it was the day before.  
"Fine Jax come here" They heard Glenn say roughly, "There the cat is out of your room, happy now?"  
"A little and you are going to be late for your classes" Gretchen commented  
"Whatever" Glenn responded, and heard dull thudding and something like a door closing.  
"Okay sorry about that" Gretchen apologized, "Glenn is supposed to keep Jax out of my room. You have me on speaker again don't you Isabella?"  
"Wow she's really good" Adyson commented.  
"Iniating plan 13" Gretchen said.  
"Are you sure you want to iniate plan 13 while you are sick" Isabella inquired after taking the phone off of speaker.  
"Yes, I am stuck at home anyway and plan 13 will need montioring" Gretchen replied, and then started coughing voilently.  
"Gretchen are you sure you are okay" Isabella inquired panic evident in her voice.  
Perry overheard this and he slipped away. He landed in his lair with his brown fedora. Carl the Intern was doing simple mantiance to some of Agent P's equipment.  
"Oh hey Agent P" Carl addressed the Animal Agent.  
Perry pointed at the recreation of Doofenshmirtz's Make-All-The-Fireside-Girls-Sick-Inator. Carl was confused, he already examined the video of the fight. Perry glared at the young man.  
"Let me review that video again" Carl said getting the gist of Perrys glare.

The Inator fired toward the suburbs. Carl reveiwed the trajectory of the Inator firing. He realized with a start it would have hit in Agent P's undercover mode's backyard. He switched over to the servalnce cameras that had been discreetly place in the backyard top make sure not discovered the secret entarnces to Perry's lair. Carl watched the video and grimaced as he saw that one of the Fireside Girls get hit by the ray.  
"Major Monogram" Carl yelled.  
"What is it Carl" The older man inquired.  
"One of Agent P's Owners friends _did_ get hit by the Inator" Carl answered  
"Great Googly Moogly Carl and you didn't notice before" Monogram asked.  
"Not until Agent P pointed it out" Carl said misberibly.  
"So which one was hit" Monogram inquired.  
"Gretchen Alder-Wareden," Carl said reading off the idenfying software, "My cousin"  
"The smallest one of that troop is your cousin Carl" Monogram sounded thourghly surprised.  
"Yes sir, Aunt Wisteria must be worrying her head off" Carl quietly said, "Please Sir can I go see my cousin?"  
"Oh all right Carl, go" Monogram said taking pity on the young man, "So Agent P your mission for today: Stop Doof, go"  
Perry saluted the head of his division. He took off.

_At DEI…..  
_"Perry the Platypus you are early" Heinz said in shock as his neminses came burst through the door.  
"I bet it has to something with that Inator you made ealrier" Vanessa commented.  
"What the Make-All-The-Fireside-Girls –Sick-Inator, Perry destoryed it" Heinz said.  
"Whatever dad, I am going to mom's" Vanessa said and walked out of DEI.  
Perry now focused on Heinz. He activated his micro translator, the boys had made it when they found out his secret and they had placed it in his locket which they gave back to him before getting memory wiped.  
"Enough Games Heinz, Tell me what the Damned Inator does to those Girls" Perry said in a rich voice filled with anger.  
"Perry the Platypus you can talk" Heinz exclaimed in shock.  
"Of course I can talk you idoit, now tell me what does your lastest Inator do to the Fireside Girls" Perry's voice rising along with his anger.  
"I honsetly don't know" Heinz said  
"Don't play games with me Heinz, because of you damn Inator, one of those innocent Fireside Girls is sick, now tell me is there a way to reverse it" Perry inquired as he tried getting his anger under control.  
"I only designed it to give them a cold, nothing more" Heinz said  
"I don't believe you Heinz" Perry snapped, "You know what I am taking you in to coustdy, until we figure out how to reverse the Inators effects"  
Perry punched the evil scienetist in face and knocked him out. He slapped the cuffs on him. He turned off his translator. He put Doofenshmirtz in his hovercar and took him back to base.  
"Agent P, You brought Doof in, okay then Agent D, Agent C take Doof to the holding cell" Monogram directed a Cat and a Dog to lock Doof up, "You may go Agent P"  
Perry saluted the Major and took off for home. He allowed himself a smile smirk, even if Doof told the Major that Perry had spoken, Major Francis Monogram wouldn't believe him. The Major would believe that Doof was remembering things wrong on the account that Perry beat the hell out of him.

_At the Alder-Wareden household…  
_"Carl, what are you doing here" Wisteria was geniunely surprised, her almost twenty year old nephew last visited the previous Christmas with his parents.  
"I heard that Gretchen was sick" Carl replied to his Aunts question, "May I see her?"  
"Of course Carl," Wisteria said as she lead him up the stairs. She knocked on the door  
"Come in mom' Carl heard Gretchen say.  
Wisteria opened the door. Gretchen was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.  
"Hey Gretchen you have a visitor" Wisteria said.  
Gretchen sat up slowly. She looked at the person whom her mother was talking about. A board grin broke across her face.  
"Cousin Carl" Gretchen said.  
"How are you feeling" Carl asked quietly.  
"Not good, I'd much rather be with my friends" Gretchen replied, "but I don't want them getting sick because of me, so I stay here"  
"The random rays of light right" Carl inquired  
"Yes" Gretchen answered  
"Was anyone else caught in the rays" Carl asked  
"No just me" Gretchen responded  
There was a loud ping from Gretchen's desktop computer. Carl looked inquiring at his ten year old cousin. She gave him a smile, she pulled up the program that had caused her computer to ping. She hit a few keystrokes and a window popped up asking "Do you really want to reboot site: Fireside Girls Danville Troop 46231?". Gretchen clicked on the yes button. Carl watched her reset up the site and placed the info that was on it back on.  
"You know your way around computers don't you little cousin" Carl inquired.  
"Yes, I actually have had to reset the server at the Fireside Girls lodge downtown twice, since becoming a Fireside Girl, and we havent had a system failure since the second reset. That was three years ago, the second reset." Gretchen answered.  
Gretchen's phone rang. Carl looked at the phone, as it was ringing a pop version of the Fireside Girls Anthem.  
"Yes Chief" Gretchen answered the phone, "Yeah plan thirteen worked, it is now fully functional. Do I?, Yeah you and me both Isabella, okay call me later and tell all about it, and reminder No going in to Phineasland"  
Gretchen hung up the phone shaking her head.  
"Phineasland" Carl inquired, he knew who Phineas Flynn was, and he knew that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had a huge crush on him. Carl also knew that the young man returned the feelings but Phineas and Isabella, as well as his cousin, the other Fireside Girls, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Rai, Ferb Fletcher, and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz all had their memories wiped of the "2nd Deminsion Fiasico" as the Major called it. He also knew that Perry had kept photos to remind him that the boys had trusted him after learning his secret. Carl had been studying the Amnesia-Inator to make sure there was no negetive side effects. Carl kept the photo thing a secret from Major Monogram.  
"Long story Carl. The other Girls say that I am the only one who can snap her out of her fanatsy land" Gretchen replied.  
Carl was about to ask another question when his cell phone rang. It was the Perry the Platypus theme.  
"Hello Sir" Carl answered.  
"Carl you need to get back to HQ" Monogram said  
"May I ask why Sir" Carl asked  
"One of Aycromns Agents brought in a woman named Poofenplotz and we need you to set up the interrogation rooms" Monogram responded  
"All right Sir, I be there soon" Carl said.  
He hung up his grey cell phone.  
"You have to go back to your intership don't you" Gretchen asked  
Carl looked at his cousin. She was brighter than most ten-year-olds that's for sure. She may be small for her age, but what she lacked in size she made up in intellgenice. Her maroon pajamas dwarfed her even more. Carl could easily see her working for O.W.C.A. when she was older. At least if she ever would for O.W.C.A. she would know what all the buttons do.  
"Yes I have to get back, you get better ok" Carl said to Gretchen.  
Gretchen hugged Carl, and said "Okay, you have to let me walk you to the front door"  
Carl was about to protest when he locked eyes with the young girl. Her eyes were blazing and he knew if he protested he wouldn't win. Carl exited the room, Gretchen following him. He went to the front door and he stopped and turned and gave Gretchen another hug. Wisteria came up and gave her nephew a hug as well.  
"You know Carl you can visit anytime you wish" Wisteria said  
"I will keep that in mind Aunt Wisteria" Carl replied, "I will see everyone later"  
Carl left and Went back to the O.W.C.A. HQ. He knew he would have to find a way to reverse Dr. Doofenshmirtzs Inator.

**A/N: Well the whole Carl being Gretchen's cousin thing surprised even myself and I am writing this story. XD But anyway that's it for Chapter 3 of Fireside Illness. Review if you will.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. 7-Up is owned by Dr Pepper Snapple Group Inc  
OCs: Wisteria Alder-Warden, Glenn Alder-Warden, Sam (Samantha) Alder-Warden, Parker Alder-Warden, Rachel Alder-Warden, Kurtis Wareden, and Nancy Garcia-Shapiro is referenced here  
Rating: T**_

**Review responses: **

"Stay still or I won't let you go" Wisteria addressed her daughter, who was bouncing slightly.  
"Okay come on mom this is the best I felt in three days" Gretchen replied, she was still in her PJs waiting for her mother to give the word to join her friends.  
"All right you can go but the instant you don't feel well call me" Wisteria commented.  
"Okay mom" Gretchen said slightly cheerful.  
Gretchen went up to her room and quickly dressed in her Fireside Girls uniform. Her short sleeved tee shirt with her brown skirt. She put on her red belt trough the loops of the skirt. She grabbed her beret off of her nightstand and put it on. She removed her sash from its hidden place and put it on as well. She pulled on her socks and shoes. As she finished tying her shoes she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly came down the stairs to see who was at the door.  
"Hey Chief" Gretchen said when she saw Isabella.  
"Oh good you are feeling better" Isabella replied.  
"Yes" Gretchen commented.  
"Okay you do realize that we are going over to Phineas and Ferb's house" Isabella said as they started off.  
"When don't we go to their house" Gretchen replied.  
"Good point" Isabella commented, "It is good to have you back"  
"What the other girls drove you nuts" Gretchen inquired with a grin.  
"You seem to know a lot that goes on when you are not around" Isabella commented.  
"I didn't get to be your Second-in-command for nothing" Gretchen replied  
Isabella chuckled, before saying "You still look a little pale"  
"Yeah I know I got the same thing from my mom" Gretchen said  
"Really" Isabella inquired  
"Yes she said if I start feel sick to call her and she will pick me up" Gretchen answered.  
"You will tell me right if you start feeling sick right" Isabella inquired, concern evident on her face.  
"Yeah I will tell you" Gretchen promised.  
"Hey our Second-in-Command is back" Adyson said without a trace of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Your joy maybe short lived" Gretchen said quietly, but no one but Isabella heard over the noise the other Fireside Girls were making.  
They went over to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.  
"Hey Phineas whatcha doing" Isabella inquired  
"We are making a boat ride" Phineas said etuastically, "Oh hey Gretchen"  
Gretchen nodded in response to Phineas' greeting.  
"How big are the boats" Isabella asked  
"Like the ones in those tunnels of love" Phineas replied.  
Holly and Gretchen looked at one another. They got seasick easily. The only reason they didn't get seasick on the large boat the boys had made was because of the stabilizing gyros. Before that when they were at 'Camp Phineas and Ferb' when the boys and Isabella had gone exploring Spleen island, Holly and Gretchen had gotten sick on the way over.  
"Phineas you do know that two of the Girls get seasick" Isabella inquired.  
"Oh which two" Phineas sounded slightly surprised  
"Holly and Gretchen" Isabella responded  
"Oh, that's not good" Phineas commented.  
"Hey Dinner Bell, Bean Pole McGee, I brought the guys" Buford Van Stomm said as he came through the back gate. Baljeet Rai, Irving Allen, Django Brown and Alex **(The Ballpit kid)** Morris following close behind.  
"Hey Buford" Phineas said brightly, "Okay before we get the boats going are do any of you guys get seasick?"  
"Yeah Phineas I get seasick" Alex said slightly sadly.  
"Well I wish I had known who got seasick and who didn't" Phineas said slightly frustrated.  
"Hey Phineas do you have a monitoring system for today's activity" Gretchen inquired.  
"Yeah, why do you ask" Phineas responded.  
"Well Alex, Holly and I can watch the monitoring system for you" Gretchen said  
"You are going to need someone to help you" Phineas mused.  
"I will stay here with them" Ferb volunteered.  
"You sure bro" Phineas inquired.  
Ferb nodded.  
"All right then will be in pairs, Katie and Irving, Adyson and Buford, Milly and Django, Ginger and Baljeet, which leaves me with Isabella" Phineas said, "Gretchen and Ferb will take the right bank of monitors, and Alex and Holly will have the left bank of monitors."  
And with that they were off. Each girl was with her crush. Gretchen blushed slightly when Ferb's elbow touched hers. He quickly looked away and blushed as well. On the other monitor bank the same thing happened to Alex and Holly. The others were almost done with the ride, when Gretchen got dizzy.  
"Will you guys excuse me for a second" Gretchen inquired  
"Yeah" Alex and Holly said at the same time, and Ferb nodded.  
Gretchen left the monitor room. She sat down before her legs could give out. Her head was swimming. She didn't even notice that Ferb had come out after her.  
"Are you okay" Ferb asked Gretchen  
"I will be fine in a moment, just got dizzy" Gretchen responded, her eyes closed.  
"You sure don't look okay" Ferb stated  
"I'm _fine_" Gretchen insisted, opening her and standing up.  
"But you weren't yesterday" Ferb said.  
"Yeah I know, weird thing was that my cousin came over" Gretchen commented.  
"That was the best boat ride in the dark ever" Adyson said as the remaining members of Fireside Girls Troop 46231 and their respective crushes got off the ride. Holly and Alex came from the monitoring station.  
"You four missed out on a great ride" Milly Holtz said brightly.  
"Milly, remember Bad Beard Lake, and Spleen Island" Holly asked  
"Oh yeah, you and Gretchen didn't move much after we stopped at Spleen Island" Milly said.  
"What we puked for how long after the Chief left the ship" Holly inquired of Gretchen  
"Ten, Fifteen minutes" Gretchen answered immediately, regaining her usual self for the time being.  
"The most miserable time of our entire camping there" Holly commented.  
"I got a question, do you get seasick when you swim" Baljeet inquired  
"No" Gretchen said then started chuckling, and seeing the expression on Baljeets face, "I'm sorry Baljeet, but kinda an obvious answer, as we all got our 'Aquatic Safety' patches"  
"Oh I wasn't here when they did the backyard beach" Baljeet grumbled.  
"It was fun" Katie piped up.  
"Okay girls it time to go" Isabella called out noting the time, "See you boys tomorrow"  
"The project has gone missing again" Muttered Gretchen, as Isabella grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the gate.  
"Gret, you got that look about you again" Isabella said quietly, but still catching the attention of the other girls  
"What look" Gretchen inquired, looking at her Troop Leader and closest friend.  
"You are pale and your ears are turning red" Isabella said almost to herself.  
"Frist time you are very observant around Phineas" Gretchen teased slightly.  
"I'm walking you home, and don't even try to protest, it won't work" Isabella said firmly  
"Isabella you have known me longer than the other girls, besides it would be better if I got home _before _ I degrade to vomiting and coughing my head off" Gretchen replied  
"It's coming back isn't it" Isabella inquired. Both Isabella and Gretchen were aware that the rest of the troop was walking in the same direction, as most of the girls lived in the same direction.  
"With a vengeance" Gretchen replied as her face got paler and her ears got redder  
Isabella came with Gretchen inside the latter's house. As soon the front door shut they heard a light thudding from the stairs. Gretchen's oldest sister, Sam, appeared at the foot of the stairs. She glanced over Isabella as if making sure that Isabella didn't have any injuries. Then Sam took one look at Gretchen, and her eyes widen in slight shock that her youngest sister made it home without passing out. Wordlessly Sam picked up her younger and lighter sibling and carried Gretchen to her room.  
"You were supposed to call mom when you started feeling unwell" Sam said through clenched teeth as she had accidently hit her broken arm against the door jam.  
"I didn't start feeling unwell until Isabella and I started walking here" Gretchen mumbled.  
"You are sick but you still use proper grammar, now that's interesting" Sam commented with a slight smirk playing about her lips.  
"Illness is no excuse for improper grammar" Gretchen replied  
"All right then, but you do realize I have to call mom right" Sam stated  
"She probably already knows" Gretchen commented her voice muffled by the blankets.  
"You sleep, otherwise heads will roll and I do not want it to be mine" Sam commented.  
Sam went back down the stairs where she found Isabella shaking slightly (a little like Pinky).Sam cocked her head at the sight of the ten-year-old. Sam rested her good hand on Isabella's shoulder and led her to the kitchen.  
"You like chocolate chip cookies right" Sam asked  
"Is Gretchen going to be fine" Isabella inquired  
"Yeah, she sometimes gets a stubborn streak, like our biological father. I miss him sometimes, he didn't deserve to be-" Sam snapped herself back to the present, trying to shake off the horrible day when a repesentive from Danville PD had come to the house to inform them that their father was never returning, "Sorry about that, but yeah Gretty will be fine, I hope"  
"You two are very much alike" Isabella said quietly, "The both of you are really smart but don't show it off. I can see why Nancy had you as her second. It is probably the same reason why Gretchen is my second"  
"You know I had said the same thing to Nancy when we were assigned to mentor you and Gretty" Sam said with a soft chuckle, "However,there is a major difference between me and Gretty. I am not really that focused and I have a really hard time staying focused"  
"What are you saying Sam" Isabella inquired looking up at the seventeen year old.  
"Isabella, I have Attention Deficit Disorder" Sam said, "I am on meds for it, but on the rare occasion when I don't, I get reckless."  
"You're ADD" Isabella asked looking at the relatively calm looking teen sitting across from her.  
"Yeah, why do you think Glenn picks on Gretty so much, he doesn't pick on me because of my ADD. Rachel just ignores him. Parker and he get into a lot of arguments. Gretty was the one our biological dad took to work the most" Sam explained.  
"So Glenn is" Isabella started  
"He's been an ass since dad 'died', so generally when he gets into one of his moods we don't really pay him any mind" Sam said lightly.  
Sam's cell phone started ringing. Sam glanced at the screen. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly.  
"Hey mom, all right, actually she walked Gretty home, okay see you in a few" Sam said into her phone.  
Sam glanced at Isabella and gave her a small smile, "Your mom just call my mom. She asked if you could stay here with us for a week or two. Mom is picking up your stuff and Pinky. You'll be staying in the spare bedroom across from Grettys room."  
"All right" Isabella said, "Did my mom say what for?"  
"Something about family in Mexico and that is was nothing you should worry about" Sam responded.

A few hours later as Isabella is getting ready for bed. Isabella paused slightly as she finished putting on her pajamas. The door to the room she was staying in was open just a crack. She heard Glenn come thudding up the stairs, Isabella heard him pause slightly at Gretchen's door. Glenn then continued on to his room. Sam came in to the room isabella was staying in.  
"Do you mind if I do a bit of my summer assignment in here" Sam inquired, dressed in light weight astrological pajamas, "Glenn is blaring his music and I cant focus on it"  
"That's fine," Isabella said quietly.  
"You are worried about her aren't you" Sam said giving Isabella a knowing look.  
"Yeah I am, I mean she's is my best friend and I can't really help her, so I feel kinda useless as a friend and a Troop Leader" Isabella said softly.  
"She is feeling like she's letting you down Isabella" Sam said with a nod at the door across the hall, "She is dedicated to the Fireside Girls cause and you. You were the first person to ever befriend her."  
"She was the first one to ever befriend me as well" Isabella said with a small smile.  
"Well its no use trying to focus on this assignment, we all better get to bed now" Sam said, "Goodnight Isabella, Good night Pinky."  
"Good night Sam" Isabella replied. Within fifteen mintues everyone was saying goodnight with the exception of Gretchen. Everyone was asleep by 10:30 pm.

**A/N: Okay there we have it for Chapter 4 of Fireside Illness. An interesting turn of event. Well at least you now know why Glenn is such an asshole to his youngest sister. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. 7-Up is owned by Dr Pepper Snapple Group Inc  
OCs: Wisteria Alder-Warden, Glenn Alder-Warden, Sam (Samantha) Alder-Warden, Parker Alder-Warden, Rachel Alder-Warden, Kurtis Wareden  
Rating: T**_

**Review responses: **

"Damn it Glenn mom said to leave her alone" Sam said to her younger brother.  
"You cant make me" Glenn said difiantly.  
"You know you are going to wake up Gretchen and our guest" Rachel said as she passed her older siblings.  
"Aw hell" Sam said under her breath, and then turning to Glenn "Arent you supposed to be leaving for your summer school classes now?"  
Glenn gave his older sister a dirty look before thudding down the stairs. Sam heard the front door open and shut, which meant Glenn went to his classes. Sam then sighed, her mother had to work today and her step-father got called on a bissneuss trip yesterday and he had left extremely early in the morning. With both her mother and step-father gone, she was in charge.  
"Hi Sam" Isabella greeted the teenager.  
"Morning Isabella, ready for breakfast" Sam returned the greeting.  
"Sam, Aunt May called and was looking for mom" Rachel said holding a wireless phone.  
"Hi Aunt May, yeah Gretty is sick, Uncle Mark will be coming over after he gets off work, mom will bring him with her, ok Aunt May see you tomorrow" Sam said and then hung up.  
"So what did Aunt May say" Rachel inquired.  
"Mom asked Uncle Mark to come over and have a look at Gretty" Sam informed Rachel.  
"Mom thinks Uncle Mark might be able to find out why Gretchen is so sick" Rachel inquired.  
"Maybe, I don't know. Did you get the pancake mix done" Sam said in response, and changing the subject.  
"Yeah I got it done, and Gretchen is now on the couch, She has been there since mom left for work" Rachel said.  
"Still asleep" Sam inquired as the three quietly went down the stairs.  
"Yeah, but I think she's been having nightmares again" Rachel said seriously.  
"Level one, level two or level three" Sam asked  
"I think level one maybe on the border of level two" Rachel repiled.  
"Gretchen has nightmares" Isabella inquired  
"Night terrors, yeah, upon occasion she gets them real bad. About half the time they occur when she gets sick" Sam explained.  
"Well that's not good. That also explains a few things" Isabella commented  
"Let me guess she freaked on a campout" Rachel said.  
"Yeah, scared two of the troop memebers because they were the only two up" Isabella responded.  
"Which two" Rachel inquired  
"Adyson and myself" Isabella answered.  
"What position does Adyson hold in the troop" Sam inquired.  
"Thrid-in-command, and it was a good thing it was only the two" Gretchen said as she was sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Ahh when did you wake up" Rachel said, startled by Gretchen's voice.  
"When our wonderful brother left" Gretchen replied, being very sarcastic when she said wonderful.  
"Feeling up for pancakes" Sam inquired  
"Yes, and no I am not upchucking anything after I eat" Gretchen responded.  
Rachel looked at Gretchen with a slightly concerned expression. Rachel noted that she wasn't as pale as she was two days ago. As long as Gretchen's fever didn't get above 110.

**Meanwhile at O.W.C.A. HQ…..  
**"Doofenshmirtz what does the Intor do to the Fireside Girls" Major Monogram inquired of the evil sciencetist.  
"It just makes them a little feverish and coughy that's all" Dr. Doofenshmirtz stated for the sixtith time.  
"Bullshit" Major Monogram said slamming his fist into the end of the table.  
Monogram's son Monty watched his father interrogate Doofenshmirtz. Carl was recording the entire interrogation for future reference. Monty was propped up against the wall. Monty was surprised that his father had swore. Carl was shaking slightly, and Monty could hear the grinding of Carls teeth.  
"Whats eating you Carl" Monty inquired, even though Carl was his father's intern Monty still kinda liked Carl.  
"You know Fireside Girls Troop 46231" Carl asked without turning to face the sixteen year old.  
"Yeah led by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, host family of Aycromn's division's Agent P, Second-in-Command of the troop Gretchen Alder-Wareden, host family of trainee Agent Giest the German Shepard" Monty responded  
"My cousin is the Second-in-Command of the troop, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's most recent Inator zapped her" Carl said, unable to keep the anger from his voice.  
"Oh" Monty said quietly.  
"Heinz what the hell does it do other than the fever and coughing" Monogram growled  
"I don't fucking know okay" Doofenshmirtz shouted, "I just want them to leave me alone!"  
Monty had to restrain Carl from entering the interrogation room. Monty knew full well that when Carl was pissed off that Carl could do some serious damage to someone. Perry came into the montior room and quickly jabbed the intern in the neck. Carl instantly slumped. Monty had been struggling to keep the twenty year old in the montior room.  
"Thanks Perry" Monty panted  
Perry gave him a 'you're welcome' look.  
"What about Perry the Platypus, he was talking" Doofenshmirtz asked.  
"You know full well that the animal agents cant talk" Monogram said with a cold glare at Doof as he stood up.  
Agents C and D came into the room and took the evil scientist back to his cell. Doof kept saying over and over that Perry had spoken to him. Major Monogram came into the montior room.  
"So can they reverse the operation of the intator" Monty inquired  
"Yes but it is going to take a couple of days, but in the meantime, the girl will be very sick" Monogram answered  
**Back at the Alder-Wareden household…  
**Gretchen was sitting at the table with her head down. Isabella was watching her. Isabella cocked her head to one side.  
"Sam? I think Gretchen is asleep" Isabella commented slowly  
"That she is" Rachel quiped  
"Oh great" Sam muttered  
"I'll take her back up to her room" Rachel said as she scooped up her younger sister whom, Rachel noted, was unusaully small for a ten year old.  
Rachel effortlessly climbed the stairs. She nudged the door to Gretchen's room open with her foot. Rachel set her sleeping sister down on the unmade bed. Rachel puffed a strand of black hair out of her face. She noted, not for the first time, that despite looking like their mother, Gretchen had their biological father's personality. Rachel smiled slightly as she removed Gretchen's well-worn glasses and set them on the nightstand. High IQ's ran in the family, so Rachel knew enough that the was something unnatural about Gretchens illness. Rachel returned back downstairs to find Sam and Isabella in a Question and Answer session.  
"Is it diffcult to focus" Isabella inquired  
"Without the medication, yes. With the medication, no" Sam replied  
"Let me guess twenty questions" Rachel inquired jokingly.  
"Very funny Rachel, wait a mintue wheres Parker" Sam said glancing around, while trying to make sure the pancakes didn't burn or catch fire.  
"He went out on a date with his creepy girlfriend" Rachel answered.  
"I have noticed something" Isabella stated suddenly.  
"What is it Isabella" Rachel and Sam inquired.  
"Gretchen showed no signs of illness the day before she got so ill. Wouldn't people normally show signs they were getting ill" Isabella commented  
"Absolutely correct" Sam noted flipping the pancakes in the skillet, "Especailly in our family. You have seen Gretty get ill before right?"  
"Yeah in the three days leading up to her being out of school for a few days, she slowly got paler" Isabella said with a nod, "She wasn't too impressed in the Fireside Girls meeting the next week"  
"Yeah that's typical of Gretchen" Rachel said laughing.  
"She hates missing days of school, You know that Rach" Sam commented sliding pancakes on to a large platter. She then dobbed more batter on the skillet.  
"Mom said you were the same way Sam even with your ADD" Rachel pointed out.  
"Yeah and I am the only other one who had to wear glasses by age five as well" Sam replied, she slid the platter over to Rachel and Isabella, "Have at it you two"  
Sam sat on the other side of the table. Everyone had pancakes, the remaining ones were placed in the microwave. Sam put butter and Blueberry Syrup on her pancakes. Rachel put butter and Blueberry and Strawberry Syrup on hers. Isabella went with the classic butter and Maple Syrup.  
"These are really good" Isabella commented  
"Thanks" Sam replied, "Most of the credit goes to the one who made the batter"  
"Well the cooking does good too" Rachel pointed out.  
"If you think the pancakes are good you should see what happens when everyone is behind cooking breakfast" Sam commented, "But with Gretty being sick, that is a 100% no-go"  
"It has you worried doesn't it" Isabella inquired  
"Wow Gret is right when you are not distracted, you are quite intuitive" Rachel commented  
"Yeah it does have us worried. The last time she got this sick is when Gretty was four and mom and our dad freaked because they nearly lost her to a high fever. I don't know what mom would do if that happened again" Sam explianed  
"That wouldn't be good" Isabella said softly  
"Ah you have a soft spot for her don't you" Rachel inquired  
"She's my best friend" Isabella answered.  
"You know Gretchen has said the same thing last winter when you got that cold" Rachel commented  
"Well you are still friends with your former troop leader Rachel" Sam pointed out  
"That is true" Rachel muttered  
"I have a question for you about middle school" Isabella said  
"What is it Izzy" Sam inquired  
"Is it as bad as everyone says it is" Isabella inquired  
"Not really, all you have to look out for is bullies" Rachel said offhandedly  
"Besides you have one more school year and summer before you have to worry about that" Sam added.  
"So true" Isabella agreed  
The two teens and Isabella jumped when they heard a loud crash from upstairs. The heard someone swearing in a different langugue. It was an older version of modern German. They heard someone come quickly down the stairs.  
"The picture frame broke" Gretchen said as she entered the kitchen. Her glasses were still off so she looked a lot younger. Sam looked down at the frame in her sister's hand. Gretchen hand it to Sam.  
"This is one of my favorite pictures of you, me, Nancy and Isabella" Sam said softly as Gretchen put back on her glasses.  
"It's mine too" Gretchen said.  
"Gretchen your hand is bleeding" Isabella said  
"Gretchen come here" Sam said putting down the picture frame on the counter. Sam scooped up Gretchen and set her on the edge of the sink.  
"How the hell did you manage that" Rachel inquired as Sam pulled out the frist aid kit out from under the kitchen sink.  
"I must of cut it when i was picking up the glass shards" Gretchen replied and then winced as Sam poured some proxide on the cut.  
"Why didnt you come and get me or Rachel" SAm inquired giving her youngest sister a gentle scolding glance.  
"It was just easier for me to pick it up myself" Gretchen replied  
"Okay you really need to stay still for this" Sam said  
Gretchen sat very still. Isabella was surprised on how still Gretchen was as Sam applied Triple Anti-Biotic Cream to her cut. Then Sam placed a bandage across the cut.  
"Alright Isabella so what do you want to do today" Rachel inquired  
"Well since Phineas and Ferb are in England for the rest of the week, we could do something here" Isabella said  
"The most of the Girls are out of town. Adyson is in New York with her grandmother. Holly is Folrida at the Animal Kingdom. Milly is in Arizona checking out the Grand Canyon. Katie is at Great Lakes. Ginger is still here in DAnville like us" Gretchen said rattling off the members of the toop.

**A/N: Okay that does it for this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to upload, and write it out. So any way Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. 7-Up is owned by Dr Pepper Snapple Group Inc. I dont own Harry Potter either, he and the other characters belong to JK Rowling and Scholastic and WB.  
OCs: Wisteria Alder-Warden, Glenn Alder-Warden, Sam (Samantha) Alder-Warden, Parker Alder-Warden, Rachel Alder-Warden, Kurtis Wareden, and Matthew Alder (Flashback)  
Rating: T  
**_**A/N: I apologize for any misspellings or missing words in the last chapter. My Microsoft Word isnt working right now so I am having to use WordPad.  
Another Thing this conversation between Rachel and Gretchen in Chapter 1:  
"Yup, Glenn is a total dill weed" said a girl who had black hair with bright green eyes with a playful spark in them, coming into the room, "I found this for you, and you never believe where"  
"In the fridge" Gretchen inquired jokingly.  
The girl chuckled and replied, "Under the grill actually"  
I want to see if anyone can identify where it is refering to, and anyone who can guess correctly will get a cyber cookie.**

**Review responses: **

**At the OWCA HeadQuarters (Pay No attention to this sign)...  
**"Sir they still havent found a way to reverse the polarity on Doof's latest Inator" Carl reported to Major Monogram  
"Great Googly Moogly Carl if they cant find a way to reverse the Inator it will give the other members of LOVEMUFFIN ideas on how to terrorize the entire Tri-State Area" Monogram responded  
"Ya think sir" Carl said sarcastically, a scowl across his face which was unusaul for the twenty year old.  
"Perry the Platypus what are you doing here" Doofenshmirtz asked  
The teal platypus gave his nemesis a cold glare. His chocolate colored eyes were burning with anger. A black German Shepard puppy came in with Perry and she now regaurded Doof with angry brown eyes. Agent G or Giest the German Shepard took a disliking to Doof the moment she walked into the Detainment area of OWCA's HQ.  
"Is that, is that a German Shepard" Doof asked Perry.  
Giest leaned closer to the bars and gave a low deep growl. Doof jumped back alarmed by the trainee secret agent. He was able to tell that the young German Shepard was a trainee agent because her Fedora was a dull green color.  
"Obviously you idoit" Perry snapped at Doof through his translator  
"Can the puppy dog speak too" Doof inquired sarcastically.  
"Perry i want to kill him" Giest growled through her translator, which was built by reaction to Geist comment Doof rapidly backed up until he hit the wall.  
"Easy Giest, OWCA offically forbids doing things like that" Perry said placing his paw on Giest's.  
"He harmed my human" Giest protested  
"Dont worry Giest" Perry said reassuringly, "She'll be fine"

**Meanwhile at the Alder-Wareden house...  
**"Movie marathon time" annouced Sam, bringing a huge bowl of popcorn into the living room.  
Rachel plugged in the first of the Harry Potter movies. After several hours, lunch and dinner, they had only gotten halfway through the fifth movie: Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, when Sam scooped up Gretchen whom had fallen asleep half way through the previous film.  
"I'll take her to bed, I think her fever has spiked" Sam said, carefully adjusting her ten year old sister in her arms.  
"Not good, do think she'll start vomiting again soon" Rachel inquired  
"Don't know" Sam said quickly and quietly  
"Isabella anything wrong" Rachel inquired noting the expression on Isabella's face  
"She'll be all right, right?" Isabella inquired  
"Yeah she'll be all right" Rachel said reassuringly as they watched Sam carry Gretchen up the stairs.  
"She's my Second-in-Command, and my best friend. She lightly jibes me once in a while. She's actually the only one who can snap me out of Phineasland" Isabella said softly, playing with her silver Star of David pendent.  
"She has that type of energy around her usaully" Rachel said with a nod  
"Didn't Sam say your Uncle Mark would be coming over" Isaebella inquired  
"Yeah but he's on a twenty-four hour shift like mom, they work in the emergency room and in the operation room" Rachel replied.  
"Damn it" Sam muttered as she came down the stairs fifteen mintues later.  
"What's wrong" Rachel inquired immidately picking up on worried expression on Sam's face  
"As soon as we got in to her room, she woke up and told me to put her down. I complied and she took off for the bathroom. You figure it out from there" Sam answered  
"Oh geez" muttered Rachel  
"She got that sick again" Isabella inquired  
"Yeah i think its going to be in waves" Sam replied  
It was quiet for a while. The three girls sat in silence as they watched the rest of the fifth Harry Potter film. Parker and Glenn were still out. Glenn had sent a text to Sam that he was going to be home late. As the credits rolled for the film, Isabella jumped as she heard screaming and shouting emanting from upstairs. Sam glanced at Rachel before bloting up the stairs. After a few moments it became quiet again.  
"That was a level three night terror" muttered Rachel quietly  
"For such a quiet person, that scares me" Isabella replied  
"Scares everyone at some point" Rachel stated  
"Level three, she actually got swingy this time" Sam commented as she stepped in to the living room.  
"Swingy" Isabella inquired confused  
"You know swingy" Sam said making gestures with her hands  
"Oh, wow normally she's non-voilent" Isabella commented  
"We know that Izzy, we do live with her" Rachel stated with a slight girn.  
"Well she non-voilent except when it comes to Glenn but to be fair he starts most of it" Sam commented  
"Don't we know it" Rachel chuckled  
**  
Back at OWCA HQ...  
**"Pinky will you please give me a hand with Giest" Perry called out to the Chihuahua.  
"Oh snap, you let her get near Doof? That is a bad idea Perry" Pinky commented as he hauled the German Shepard towards the office section of the HQ.  
"I thought she'd be all right" Perry grunted  
"Calvin, Danny a little help" Pinky called out to Agents C and D.  
With the help of the other two animal agents they managed to get Giest back to her cubicle. Carl walked by with his cell phone open. They heard him talking to someone. Giest recongized the voice of the person on the other end.  
"That sucks Sam, she really got that bad agian" Carl inquired  
"Yeah, she's asleep now but about an hour ago she had a level three night terror" Sam responded  
"Yikes thats not good" Carl commented, glancing at motioned to Giest and Pinky that they had better return before thier 'owners' discovered they had been missing for too long.  
A few moments after Pinky and Giest took off Carl heard Sam say "Giest there you are, bed time go"  
"Giest" Carl inquired  
"Yeah Gretchen's German Shepard Puppy" Sam replied, "Got her a few weeks ago"  
"Aunt Wisty get her" Carl inquired  
"Yeah, Giest is very well behaved though" Sam commented  
"Dad is going to be over there tomorrow to look at her right" Carl inquired  
"Yes Carl Uncle Mark will be over when he gets done with his shift" Sam replied  
"I think I have tomorrow off from my internship, so i might be able to stop by with Dad" Carl commented  
"Okay Carl, oh good the next film is starting, talk to you later Carl" Sam said  
"Talk to you later Sam" Carl responded and the closed his cell phone.  
The intern sighed as he stared at his phone. He closed his eyes trying to keep his anger under control. It was a good thing the Agent P had knocked him out otherwise Carl himself would be in the detainment area too. The Major looked up from his office and watched as his intern walked by frowning.  
"Carl" Monogram called  
"Yes Sir" Carl replied his head jerking up.  
"I will let you have tomorrow off" Monogram said  
"Really sir" Carl inquired  
"Yes, just dont make me regret it" Monogram replied  
"Of course Sir" Carl replied before leaving for the night.

**At the Alder-Wareden house...  
**"Two down" Sam commented with a wry smile as she glanced at the couch.  
"As long as Glenn doesnt wake them up when he gets home" Rachel replied  
"Agreed" Sam said quietly as she picked up Isabella and carried her up the stairs. Rachel had placed the movie on pause and followed Sam up the stairs.  
Sam quickly moved up the stairs. Rachel went ahead of her and open the guest bedroom door. Sam set Isabella on the unmade bed and covered her up. Sam and Rachel returned back down stairs.  
"Do you remeber when Gretty was first born" Rachel inquired  
"Yup Glenn was a little less of a jerk back then" Sam replied.

**Ten years ago...  
**"Samantha, you and your siblings need to stay here with Ms. Fyresied okay? I will come and get you when the baby gets here" Matthew Alder said to his oldest daughter.  
"Don't worry Matthew, I can keep an eye on them" Eliza M. Fyresied reassured Matthew, "I dont think it would be a good idea to miss out on the birth of your child"  
"Of course Ms. Fyresied. I will come and get them in a little while on my honor as a former Frostside Boy" Matthew promised  
"Good now otherwise you might just miss not only the child being born but its first steps as well" Eliza commented  
It was a few hours later when Matthew returned to pick up Sam, Glenn, Rachel and Parker. Ms. Fyresied greeted him outside. She just knew by the expression in his green eyes that he was very happy, although his glasses were a bit askew. Wisteria must have done that, she was quite the outgoing Fireside Girl to say the least.  
"Was it a boy or a girl" Eliza inquired  
"A girl, we named her Gretchen" Matthew smiled  
"I bet Wisteria would put in her in the Lil' Sparks program when she is old enough" Eliza inquired  
"Yeah just like I wanted the boys to be in the Frostside Boys, Wisteria wants the girls to be Fireside Girls. Altough I did hear that Lt. Garcia-Shapiro recently had another little girl of his own. Isabella is her name I believe" Matthew said  
"I have a feeling that your Grethcen is going to be her best friend" Eliza said with a chuckle.  
"That is the feeling I am getting too" Matthew replied as Sam and the other three Alder children rushed to greet thier father, "And thank you for watching them"  
"Not a Problem" Eliza replied.  
Eliza watched as two of her Fireside Girls and two of her late husband's Frostside Boys got into the mid-sized van with thier father. The two girls were chattering on about the upcoming Jamboree. The boys were arguing about which patch was the ulitmate achivement. She heard Matthew chuckle as he too got in the van.

"Meet your little sister Gretchen" Wisteria said as she held the small bundle.  
Instantly the older four Alder children started commenting on how small and cute thier baby sister was.  
"Is she ADD" Glenn's question starled his parents  
"We dont know yet but there is the possibility" Matthew or as his friends called him Matt replied  
"Ok" Glenn said

**Present Day...  
**"That certainly took mom and dad by surprise didn't it" Rachel asked  
"Yeah that did and you didn't see the look on mom's face when he asked that" Sam answered  
"I bet she was shocked" Rachel commented  
"Yeah shocked that he would even ask that question" Sam agreed.  
"It's two am" Rachel noted  
"We should go to bed now, dont worry about Parker or Glenn they are both staying at a friends house" Sam said, shutting off the Sixith Harry Potter movie and the TV.  
The Seven teen year old was followed by the fourteen year old up the stairs and to their own bedrooms.

**Man this one took me forever to write! i had a bit of a hard time trying to figure out who should watch the older four kids while Gretchen was being born. The Ms. Fyresied popped into my head. Like i said at the beginning of the chapter anyone who can figure out what that conversation between Rachel and Gretchen references to, gets a cyber cookie! Review if you will (and these are really apreciated)!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. 7-Up is owned by Dr Pepper Snapple Group Inc. I dont own Harry Potter either, he and the other characters belong to JK Rowling and Scholastic and WB.  
OCs: Wisteria Alder-Warden, Glenn Alder-Warden, Sam (Samantha) Alder-Warden, Parker Alder-Warden, Rachel Alder-Warden, Kurtis Wareden, and Matthew Alder (Flashback)  
Rating: T  
**_**A/N: I apologize for any misspellings or missing words in the last chapter. My Microsoft Word isnt working right now so I am having to use WordPad.  
Review responses: **

**The Next Morning...**  
"Morning Sam, and Rachel" Isabella said to the two older girls  
"Hey Izzy" Sam replied quietly, as she opened the door to Gretchen's room  
"Hey Izz" Rachel commented,as Sam shut the door again  
"I just remembered something" Isabella said  
"And that would be" Rachel inquired  
"Sam said something about your biological dad, what happened to him?" Isabella asked  
Rachel and Sam looked at one another. It had been a long time since someone asked them what happened to their biological father, Matthew Alder.  
Sam sighed before saying "Gretchen never told you did she?"  
"No she didnt" Isabella replied while noting that Sam didn't use her sisters nickname.  
"Gretchen was only five when he died. Mom thinks that is why she gets the night terrors worse now" Sam said

**Five Years Ago...  
**"Okay you be good for your teacher okay" Matthew Alder inquired of his five year old  
"Yes Daddy" chirped five year old Gretchen.  
"I love you Gretty" Matthew said as he gave his daughter a hug, not knowing that it would be the final time he hugged her.  
"I love you too Daddy" Gretchen replied  
The School day went by like normal for the Alder children. Their mom picked them up as usaul. They had just started on thier homework in the living room when someone knocked on the front was the one to answer it. It was an officer from the police department. Sam had called for her mother. Wisteria knew the instant the officer said "I'm sorry to tell you this"  
Matthew Alder was gunned down while investigating a crime scene. Matthew was the lead on Lt. Flynn's murder case. It was found out later that the same group who were responsible for the death of Lt. Flynn were also responsible for Matthew's murder. Since that day Sam had adopted her father's nickname for her little sister. Several times in the following years Sam had come into Gretchen's room to find the younger girl crying. Sam would always comfort her until Gretchen fell back asleep. There was several occasions in which Sam had slept in the same room.

**Present Day...  
**"Thats sad" Isabella commented  
"Yeah our real dads death hit Gretty pretty hard" Sam said softly  
"After he died Gretch grew closer with Sam" Rachel commented  
"Dad was the one who taught us that we could be anything we set our minds to" Rachel said quietly  
"What about your brother, Glenn" Isabella asked  
"He retreated into his room, and never let anyone in. He never went to therapy either" Sam answered, " which explians his bad attitude and bad grades"  
Sam slammed her bad arm down on the table in fustration. She yelped and started to mutter incoherent words in German as she cradled her broken arm. Rachel rolled her eyes. Rahcel got an ice pack from the freezer and tossed it at Sam. Sam muttered thanks and placed the ice pack on her arm.

**At OWCA...  
**"Major Monogram sir" called a scientist  
"Yes" Monogram said giving a fustrated sighed  
"We finally found out where the reverse switch is" The scientist said, "So now we can revert the damages that the inator caused."  
"How long until the repilca is operational" Monogram inquired.  
"About two days" The scientist replied.  
"Okay then" Grumbled Monogram

**Two days later...OWCA...  
**"Sir the inator is ready to be used to reverse the illness of the girl" The scientist chirped  
"Fine, who are we going to get to fire it though" Mumbled Monogram  
"I can sir, I know the coordiantes of her exact location" Carl said  
"Do you follow your cousin every where" Monty inquired  
"Nope, her Fireside Girls badge has a built in tracker" Carl replied as he punched in the coordinates of his cousin. The inator fired and found its mark.

**At the Alder-Wareden household...  
**"Morning chief" Gretchen chirped from the doorway  
"Gretchen? What time is it" Isabella mumbled  
"About seven am, why" Gretchen asked  
"What's going on then" Isabella inquired  
"Breakfast" Gretchen replied with a grin, "come on chief"  
Isabella followed Gretchen down the stairs, mystified by the sudden change in Gretchen's appearence.  
"Incoming Parker" Rachel called as Gretchen ducked under his arm.  
"Have a seat Isabella" Wisteria said  
"But dont they" Isabella began  
"Just watch" Wisteria said  
Isabella watched in amazment on how Gretchen and her older siblings were able to work so efficeintly together. They were able to quickly make stacks of pancakes, bacon, eggs, a lot of breakfast stuff. As efficeintly as they made the food, they put it out on plates and passed them around. Kurtis walked in as they set his plate down.  
"This is a pleasent surprise, breakfast and I see that you are feeling a lot better Gretchen" Kurtis said with a smile.  
"Yup, I think I am over that bug" Gretchen replied.  
Giest yipped at Gretchen's feet in agreement. Giest settled down at her 'humans' feet. Giest was happy that Gretchen was back to normal, well Gretchen-normal. Doofenshmirtz had been given time for a violation againist LOVEMUFFINs and OWCAs agreement on not harming the Fireside Girls. After a while things went back to normal for Perry and Doof. Giest got promoted to full agent status.

**Whoooo! Done with this fiction. Although that makes me kinda sad, but I have other fictions to occupy my time. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Be on the lookout for my other fictions. See ya later this is Robot Wolf 26Z saying "see ya on the flip side"** **(which the creepy road side hippie Guru said in Isabella and the Temple of Sap)**


End file.
